


The Start Of Something New

by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Series: Pegoryu Week 2019 Prompts [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a mess, Ann tries her best, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morgana please, Pegoryu Week 2019, Ryuji the oblivious idiot, This Is A Disaster, idk how to tag lmao, pinning idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: Akira wants to confess but he isn't sure about it.-----------------------------------------First part of the Pegoryu Week 2019 promptDay 1: It's Not Rocket Science.





	The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy it's ya boi back with some good food.  
this time I come with Pegoryu Week 2019 because I'm extra predictable lmao  
Shoutout to the Pegoryu Discord Server for being a collective disaster lmao

**Day 1: It’s Not Rocket Science.**

“Akira, I’m not gonna lie but seeing you like  _ this _ is kinda concerning,” pointed out Ann while sipping on her smoothie. Akira laid his upper body over the bright colored table of Big Bang Burger. Laying boneless, he made a noise akin to something dying, making Morgana, who was sitting at his side inside his bag, poke his head out and roll his big, blue eyes.

“Ann I think I’m going crazy...” mourned the raven, not leaving his position.

“You’re hopeless...” the cat and the model said at unison. Akira looked up and glared at the pair. Ann put her drink on the table and leaned over the table, her arms crossed under her chest and eyeing her friend with concern.

“Come on, Akira. I know that Ryuji isn’t going to hate you or something like that,” she reassured with a small smile.

“Trust that idiot to not hurt Joker’s feelings..” mumbled Morgana, to which Ann redirected her glare to the feline.

“Mona! You are supposed to help!”

“He’s right, Ann..” said the Wildcard softly “rejection is something that is bound to happen. He’s straight, remember?” he saw the blonde’s conflicted gaze as she looked away. With a sigh, Akira stood up and grabbed his bag. Morgana jumped inside while Ann stood too and both left the establishment. 

“I’m sure it’s going to be ok,” said Ann, flashing a smile to Akira, who weakly gave one back. He knows that Ann tried to cheer him up, she knows Ryuji more than he does, but he can’t deny the harsh truth. 

Ryuji won’t accept his feelings back.

“Ann, I need to do something. I’ll text you later,” he said, quickly moving to the train station.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally arriving to the Kanda Church, Akira hoped that the person he was looking for was there. Luckily, he spotted a mop of black in one of the church pews. 

“Oh, Akira. What brings you here?” asked Hifumi as she flashed a smile to the boy. Akira sat at her side, sighing heavily.

“I.. I have been thinking a lot,” he confessed, to which the girl hummed. 

“So you came here to talk to me?” She blinked. Akira nodded. 

“I just… want to talk about it. You don’t need to respond” he said, his eyes locking with Morgana on his bag. Hifumi nodded curtly.

“So, there’s this person I like.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.. anyways, I want to tell them how I feel, but I’m worried I’ll ruin our friendship if I do. So I’m between these two walls and I’m not sure which one climb,” he finished. Hifumi looked at him, her face unreadable, thinking. She then looked at the Shogi pieces in between them.

“I think that you should tell them. Being honest is the best way to approach things” 

Akira groaned. It was the same thing Ann told him to do. 

“I been told that. Not sure if to approach it” he confessed.

Hifumi looked at him perplexed “is it that blond loud friend of yours who you like, isn’t it?” 

Of course. 

Akira sighed defeated “yes..” he forgot that Hifumi met them all on the Hawaii trip. The shogi player smiled.

“I assumed so. Akira, don’t feel let down at that. Even if he doesn’t reciprocate your feelings he still will be your friend.” She then laid a hand over his. “I don’t know the details, but I know that you two are so important to each other. He won’t let a small crush take down what you two have built up.” 

Akira felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. She was right. He and Ryuji had been close since the beginning. He was the reason he awakened his Persona, for crying out loud! 

He smiled, stormy grey shining with gratefulness “thanks Hifumi. I appreciate your words” he knew it was dumb asking Hifumi for this, hell, Ann told him the same, but hearing one of his many Confidants reassure him and showing him that what he has with Ryuji is so raw, so  _ open  _ that others can see it makes him happy.

The shogi player shook her head, a smile on her own. “It’s nothing, Kurusu. I’m glad I could help you” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira fumbled with his phone, deciding between calling Ryuji or not. Morgana was getting fed up with his indecision, so he throttled downstairs, grumbling how hopeless he is.

Many things were crossing his mind.  _ Would he respond? Would he say yes? _

The raven almost jumped out of his skin when his phone started buzzing in his hand. The call ID showed a picture of Ryuji with the bear headband they wore on their trip to Destinyland.  _ Ryuji is calling him _

** _“Seize the opportunity, Wildcard” _ ** he heard Arsene from within him. He considered his Persona’s suggestion, finally accepting the call.

_ “Hey man! Sorry for calling ya at this hour, but I wanna talk to you about somethin’”  _

Akira was internally screaming at this point, but he managed to restore his voice to answer.

“It’s ok, Ryuji. Are you coming or..?” asked the leader, to which the blond made an affirmative noise. 

After the (really short, mind you) call with the blond, the frizzy haired boy spend the rest of the time pondering his words, and he walked downstairs to unlock the door only to return to his hiding place to proceed on losing his mind.

_ “Come on Kurusu, It’s not rocket science. You have negotiated with Shadows several times. You can confess to Ryuji!”  _

The bell above the door of Leblanc dinged loudly, signalling the arrival of someone, along with Morgana’s hiss.  _ ‘Why are you here at this hour, you idiot!?’  _ is what he could make of, before a grumble and loud steps made the old wooden stairs creak in agony of the added weight. A flash of yellow, and Ryuji’s annoyed frown quickly disappeared from his features as he made eye contact with Akira. 

“Hey ‘Kira!” he greeted, a smile that could outshine the Sun. ‘  _ ‘Kira’ _ . It made his heart skip a beat, and the raven was sure he was blushing now. The zio user approached his best friend, plopping at his side on the makeshift bed. 

“Again, sorry for showing up at this time. Even MonaMona was scolding me. By the way, why is he downstairs?” 

Akira toyed with a strand of hair that fell on his face, shrugging at the blond’s questions. A moment of silence adorned the room, both boys stood on their spots. The leader decided to break the suffocating silence for the sake of them.

“You.. wanted to say something”

Ryuji looked at him with a frown, only for him to widen his brown eyes in recognition. “Oh.. yeah right..”

“Well, you see. I’ve been thinkin’ a lot”

Akira snorted, “you can do that?” to which he received a light punch on his shoulder. 

“Oh  _ ha ha _ . Shut up, jackass” sneered the blond, but still had a glint of amusement on his eyes. “Anyways, I’ve been thinkin’ a lot..about you and all of us, and the fact that I might.. I dunno..” 

“It’s ok Ryuji, you can tell me..” said Akira, his grey eyes fixed on the boy’s face, scarlet red on both of them. Ryuji didn’t make eye contact, instead he focused on the pot plant that Akira has been diligently been taking care of since he came to Tokyo. He shook his head, side eyeing Akira with a small nervous smile.

“I.. think I like..” he trailed off, mumbling.

“You like?” 

“Goddamnit, I like you you nerd!” 

_ WHAT. _

Akira froze, his eyes wide behind thick framed glasses. His mind projected out of his body as he freaked out. 

_ Ryuji liked him back _

_ The boy he crushed for so long, Mr. ‘I’m straighter than a stop sign’ Ryuji Sakamoto, liked  _ ** _him _ ** _ back. _

“So.. yeah. If you don’t feel like that I can understand.. I mean, Makoto is right the-” he was cut off by Akira, after coming back to life, grabbing his shoulder and looking at him.

“Are you serious?” he said, his voice with a darker tone than usual. His ‘Joker Voice’ as Ann liked to call it. The blond nodded slowly. The hard gaze on the frizzy haired leader dissipated like smoke as he sighed, as if a huge weight lifted off his shoulder. 

“‘Kira?”

“Ryuji, Jesus Christ,  _ don’t _ ” wheezed the raven, his face red than before. The pet name was killing him. “Well I.. like you too,  _ Wuji _ ”

At that, the blond’s face burst in color. He covered his face with his hands, groaning. “What the hell man”

Akira chuckled at the adorable display, removing his hands to look at his embarrassed face. He smiled at the boy in front of him.

“Be mine?” whispered Akira, slowly breaking their distance. Ryuji snorted.

“Of course. You nerd..” 

They inched towards each other with shyness, aching to close the gap and feel their lips connect. 

“FINALLY!” yowled Morgana from his spot on the stairs, causing the boys to jump apart with a speed that almost gave Akira whiplash.

“What are you doing here you dumb cat!?” 

“What do you mean? I  _ live _ here!” 

Akira sighed, a smile never leaving his face.

  
  


Wait.  _ Makoto? _

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of me slowly descending into madness :)
> 
> be sure to check the rest of the people involved in this mess!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
